


Eye of the Beholder

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Not much plot, Post-Endgame, Sex can help when you have body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Tossing the ill-fitting top into the recycler, Kathryn left the bedroom, resigned that she needed to shed the pounds that had crept up and lingered on.





	

Kathryn Janeway stood at the mirror over her dresser. Sighing, she tugged at the hem of her blue chambray shirt. It was riding up and causing the black tank top she had on underneath to migrate with it. Shrugging the blue top off, she evaluated the form under the scoop neck tank.

  
“It’s either time to reprogram the replicator, or head back to the gym.” She said to no one in particular. “Probably both, for now.”

  
It had been three years since _Voyager_ had returned to Earth. Kathryn’s new desk duties as a vice admiral had removed the need to sprint down corridors on red alert and hoist herself through Jefferies tubes. Gone were the days of a free workout, provided by the nature of her job. Yes, her newly sedentary life had taken its toll on her body, but it was a welcome change from the constant danger of the seven preceding years. Kathryn pulled up the tank to look at the light plum lines that danced near her navel. She wore them as a badge of honor. Yes, it was important to stay safe and stay close to home. Her life was not just hers anymore. Tossing the ill-fitting top into the recycler, Kathryn left the bedroom, resigned that she needed to shed the pounds that had crept up and lingered on.

  
Kathryn padded in bare feet across to the kitchen area of her house, and placed the days’ worth of dirty bottles that had accumulated on the counter inside to be broken down. She then called up eight fresh new bottles that would be at the ready for her to fill. As the empty bottles shimmered into existence Kathryn felt a warm and solid form press up behind her, his hands gently guiding her hips backwards to meet his, while his lips sought her neck. Kathryn didn’t mind being pulled from her melancholy, and she leaned against his chest, letting her hand rise to the nape of his neck to thread her fingers into his dark hair. Kathryn felt herself relax and let her eyelids close, enjoying the feeling of the strong hand graze up her sides and down her bare arms, while soft lips nibbled at her ear. She turned in his arms, bringing them chest to chest.

  
Kathryn still had to pause, even after all these years, and appreciate how lucky she was to have this man, her husband, Chakotay. It had been a long time coming for them to find their way to each other. Years of parameters, missteps, compromises, and frustrations, finally culminating in admissions of their shared passion and devotion. No words were needed now between them in these moments, as in sync as they were. Raising his palms to her face, thumbs stroking her cheekbones, Chakotay gave Kathryn a sly grin, which she gladly returned. Lowering his lips to hers, the kiss was full of yearning. Soft lips parted as tongues explored, the slight stubble on Chakotay’s face rasping lightly on Kathryn’s chin. It had been a long day for each of them, and the ardor that was currently building promised a satisfying end. The heated kisses grew deeper and more urgent. Kathryn pulled Chakotay’s lower lip lightly into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. He replied in kind, winding his hand under the soft fabric of her tank top to cup her breast through the black lace of her bra. Seemly frustrated by the extra fabric, he snaked his hands behind her and deftly deactivated the garment’s closure. Moving back around to her front, his hand was free to graze under the offending layer, lightly tracing the swell of her breast. First, lightly underneath, and then around to the outside and across the peak, where his dancing fingers landed on her pebbled nipple, yearning for his touch. He was gentle due to the increased sensitivity of the area lately.

  
Kathryn’s hand traced up and down the smooth skin of Chakotay’s back, hidden by his shirt. Her fingertips occasionally dipping past the waistband of his pants. She moaned has he took her subtle hint and slipped his own hand into the front of her tight black leggings. His fingers quested downwards, taking their time, teasing has they went. His tracing her outer lips caused Kathryn to gasp and clench her arms around his broad shoulders for support, so light and sweet was his touch. As his thick fingers proceeded deeper, pillaging and plundering the sensations that her clit offered, Kathryn pulled him with her as she backed herself against the edge of the kitchen counter for support. Pressing firmly against her, Kathryn could feel the hard length of her husband’s arousal. Her own hand moved down to caress him through the fabric of his pants.

  
“Spirits, Woman,” were the only words Chakotay could utter before Kathryn reclaimed his mouth with her own. With a renewed urgency, the pad of his finger massaged her clit, occasionally dropping lower to seek the wetness she provided him. Kathryn could feel herself spiraling closer to release.

  
“I think my legs may give out.” She said, as she realized that she was standing on her tiptoes, in order to give her taller husband better access.

  
“Bedroom.” Came Chakotay’s command. Grabbing his hand and pulling it from her leggings, she held it has she led them down the hall of their home. The couple made extra certain to stay quiet as they tiptoed past a white wooden door, with the names Kessa and Caylem hand painted on its surface, and the sound of a warp-core white noise machine playing lightly behind it. Waking the twins now would surely put an end to tonight’s recreation.

  
Once safely ensconced in their bedroom, Chakotay and Kathryn shed their clothes in haste, not wanting to feel anything on their bodies besides the heat and warmth of their lover. Slipping between the soft cotton sheets, Chakotay pulled Kathryn close, her on her back and him on his side next to her. Her chin tipped up so she could kiss him as his hand skimmed over her waist and hip, back to the spot that it had recently vacated. It didn’t take Kathryn long to return to the precipice that she had been nearing in the kitchen. Cradled in his arms, she buried her face in Chakotay’s chest. She could just make out the sweet scent of his lingering cologne. As he lowered his head to kiss her brow, she brought her lips to his. Teasing with delight, the kisses were slow and tender. His arm which snaked under her back arched around to grasp her hand, their fingers intertwining. Chakotay continued his onslaught at Kathryn’s clit, his finger tapping out a rhythm that sent jolts of blissful agony through her as she neared her peak. Her breath grew shorter and her body began to tense. Kathryn stilled for a moment, holding her breath, until suddenly every atom of her being came alive. Her orgasm pulled her head back and gripped her muscles, her hand straining and wringing at the sheets, then seeking the firm support of the wooden headboard. She tried in vain to keep her moans quiet, and Chakotay had to laugh as her hand slapped over her mouth in an effort to keep herself silent.

  
As her breathing returned to normal and her body began to relax, Chakotay took no reprieve. His had remained at the apex of his wife’s thighs and his fingers continued their delightful dance at her clit.

  
“He can’t possibly be trying to get me off again.” Kathryn thought to herself. As is reading her mind, Chakotay whispered in her ear.

  
“I love to watch you cum.” The attention he was paying between her legs was too delightful, so Kathryn felt no need to object. What she did need, was to feel him moan and writhe like he made her. Snaking her hand down between them, she took his solid cock in her palm. She could feel his broad shoulders heave and his hips buck as she moved her hand up and down his shaft in rhythm with his movements on her clit. Chakotay’s breathing grew heavy in Kathryn’s ear, and he angled his hips away from her, pulling his length from her grasp, a sure sign that he didn’t feel that he’d be able to last under her touch. Instead he quickened his pace at her clit, repositioning his hand so that he’d be simultaneously able to stroke there and at her yearning opening. As Kathryn crested into her second orgasm, her back arching off of the bed, he continued to flick and tease her. Each touch sent bolts of pleasure through her like electricity. His pace slowed to that of a steady snare drum. Tap. Bolt. Tap. Bolt. Tap. Bolt. She opened her eyes to see he devious dimpled smile. He was playing a game. Treating her to just enough pleasure to cause her to squirm with delight in his arms, but not enough to get off. Tap. Bolt. Tap. Bolt. Tap. Bolt.

  
Just when Kathryn had had enough and was about to throw him onto his back and mount him, Chakotay plunged two fingers inside, deep and thick, caressing her front wall. Kathryn came quickly, thankful for the release from his divine torture. Her orgasms while he was inside her were different than when he worked her clit. Not the blinding joyful anguish that had already shaken her twice tonight, but instead she came in a wave of peace. Warmth flooded through her limbs as her husband curled and pulled inside her. Reaching for his cock as she came down from her high, she felt that he was still ready and with her, and as hard as ever.

  
Chakotay withdrew his fingers from inside her and placed his palm over her labia, cupping her and giving her warm respite from the onslaught of sensation. Kathryn’s hand reinstigated its movement on his cock, her thumb smoothing the bead of cum that gathered on its tip. Her touch was an invitation, stating ‘Please. Fuck me.’ Rising from his side, Chakotay slipped between her legs, his length bobbing in anticipation. Pushing her legs bent and her knees up as near her chest as she could manage, he entered her, firm and deep. Wedging his knees under her ass, her pelvis was tilted so that he was fully able to stroke the full length of her inner walls. There was such intimacy to him entering her, filling her, and then withdrawing, leaving her bereft. She craved the moment when he would dive back inside her, and dive he did; again and again. She was awash in warmth and joy. Each driving moment bringing her a sort of peace. Kathryn’s head was swimming, awash in sensations. His hands grazing her ribcage and breasts. Her knees dropping so that he could lower down to himself to kiss her. Her hands skimming over the taut muscles of his back. The feel of his pace quicken, he breathing cease, his eyes clamping shut, and his face buried in her hair. Until the moment he spilled into her, slightly jerking, choking back a moan, and then peppering kisses on her neck and chin.

  
He stayed on top of her for a moment and they held each other close, still conjoined, and reveling in the tender, yet frenzied experience. As he laid down next to her, she rolled to her side to face him.

  
“For the record,” she said to him, “you can take me in the kitchen any time you want.”

  
“I’m glad,” came his reply, “because when you were in the kitchen, I figured that I had waited long enough.”

  
“Oh, really?” she asked, incredulously.

  
“Oh yes. I waited years before I was able to take you when I wanted you. I wanted you, so I took you.” His eyes spoke with a mischievous glint. “And, for the record, your tits look really sexy in that blue shirt you had on earlier.”


End file.
